Power Rangers: Going Psycho
by alexrusso89
Summary: Shockingly the demon Vypra has been given another chance to destroy the power rangers. However she has to join former villains the master has called together to become the Psycho rangers Can they destroy the power rangers ? Can they even survive each other ?
1. Must it be?

The psycho rangers may have been many things, but one thing they were not, was unprepared.

Predictably, after Psycho pink was destroyed by the Lost Galaxy rangers, their powers ended up in the underworld prison known as Tartarus.

However, even after failing miserably in their original plan to destroy the Power Rangers, Vypra somehow miraculously still had one last thing to fall back on. Vypra was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but she had no choice. If she wanted to destroy the powers rangers, she needed to do this.

Vypra walked into the cluttered warden's office . Her lips were drawn into a tight, determined line as she threw a manila folder on top of the mountain of papers and photographs burying what might have been, at one point, a very nice office desk. Korrag , had his hands folded behind his head, and was currently using the desk himself-as a footrest.

"No."

Korrag at the uttered syllable and glinted over the toes of polished silver and purple boots. "'Morning, You ready?"

"Sir, I said no. I'm not going. This is ridiculous, even by your honour."

"What ?"

"Psycho Rangers? ."

"Did you read the file before throwing it at me?"

"I wouldn't have thrown it at you if I hadn't read it."

"Good then you know the master's plan so I suggest you deal with it ".

"Im mot becoming one of them! Your master is more insane than I already thought!"

"Careful," Korrag warned. "He is insane, and after the shit you pulled with the lightspeed and time fore rangers your luck the master gave you a chance, so i suggest you shut your mouth and follow orders "

Vypra sighed, tapped her fingers against her folded arms. "I wont do it"

"Ok ," he ignored her snort, " then i will strip you of your power and position and you will he thrown back into the depths of Tartarus for the rest of your miserable existence. You will thrown so far down not even Diabolico or Olympus will be able to save you."

Vypra threw her hands up—in exasperation, in surrender. "Fine! I'll do it."

And she absolutely did not smile as Korrag called after her, "Good luck pinky!."


	2. The path of the psycho

After a short walk down a flight of stairs into the depths of Tartarus, Vypra reached a lock that required a palm print, "New security system", Vypra said, impressed The machine scanned her print and the door opened, revealing a darkened room with a table in the middle, rows of bookshelves and a computer on the far wall like an evil version of rootcore mixed with the power chamber. The lights flicked on, "Welcome", Diviot stated.

"Not bad", Vypra admired the room.

Diviot walked up to the computer and began the boot up sequence. He didn't turn around, "Get used to it cause this is your HQ "

Vyrpa opened her mouth but no sound came out, that wasn't what she was expecting to hear, "Oh its you", a voice said from the shadows.

"Hello Trakeena", Vypra sighed, "still lurking in the shadows I see".

Trakeena stood in a corner. As she had done for years following her being sent to Tartarus. Years had passed no one came to see her until a few weeks ago.

"Princess," said the tall dark haired woman apparently in her mid twenties as she walked into the cell.

"Who who are you?" Trakeena asked nervous.

"I'm a friend," the dark haired woman said " i can give you what you want."

"What I want?," Trakeena said as she started to become more and more receptive to the dark haired woman.

"Yes freedom, power, and vengeance," the dark haired woman. "Vengeance on the rangers and the world for forsaking you for all these years ago. Join with us."

Trakeena thought on processed everything in her maddened mind and said the only thing that made sense to her. " Yes."

"Ok so your here " Vypra spat

" Who else is joining us other then this demon reject." Trakeena sneered.

Diviot brought up footage on the screens above the computer

A girl with long brownish black hair sat in her solitary confinement cell looking at the wall . She had landed herself back in solitary for fighting in the cafiteria and attacking a guard with a tray in the process. Diagnosed as a sociopath. Madam Odius was a recent edition to Tartarus and was seething with rage and vengance. Which she demonstrated by her ability to cause and lead riots made her perfect to Trakeena and Vypra.

Moments later "Hello Odius," said Vypra. Being flanked by Trakeena.

"Who the fuck are you two," Odius said as she sat up.

"Are you sure about this one," Trakeena said folding her arms. "

"She's perfect Princess " Vypra said. "Cassie what if I told you we can get you out of here and give you the power to destroy the power rangers." Vypra said appealing to Odius's inner narcissist.

"How could i refuse " Odius said.

"That's exactly what we wanted to hear," Vyrpa said.

"Lets, but first can I get some names," Odius asked

"Of course, im Vypra and thats Trakeena" Vypra said.

"Freeze!," the Guard said his sidearm drawn.

Just as Fury put his hands up Vypra appeared in front of Fury and beat the guard to a pulp. Leaving him with an arm broken in three places.

" the famous Fury ," Vypra said " Sledge's right hand man, stealer of two energems," she continued as she looked at Fury.

"Before you start running down the rest of my greatest hits mind telling me who are you," Fury said.

"Forgive me my name is Vypra and we have much to discuss," Vypra said.

"Hey sweetie were you going," Lothor said to the pretty younger girl as she walked by.

"Away from you loser," Mirrortrix said.

"Wrong answer babe," Lothor said tossing her into the ally and climbing on top of her , "Now just relax and let it happen,"

"Rape is a little out of your norm Lothor," Vyrpa said as she stood behind the young guy.

"She has to grow up sometime," Lothor said recognizing the voice behind him.

"That's exactly why I'm here because its time we destroyed the power rangers," Vyrpa said.

"Excellent," Lothor said as he began ripping Mirrortrix's clothes off "but can I finish here first."

"Can't leave you alone for five minutes " Trakeena said .

A while later all five villains and Diviot were gathered in the HQ which was yet to be named.

" The Master has given me a chance and now is giving you an opportunity to destroy the power rangers " Diviot said.

"How?," Lothor asked.

"I'm glad you asked." Diviot said as he produced a box and opened it, handing each a small wrist mounted morpher. " These have been made using the Psycho rangers powers" he continued.

" Were going to be Psycho rangers?" Odius asked, Diviot nodded " That's what you ment by power to destroy the rangers"

" Finally i have the power to destroy that blasted red ranger Tyler " Fury snarled loudly

" And i can destroy those damn ninja rangers " Lothor said

" And the lightspeed and time force for me " Vypra said

" Lost galaxy and lightspeed rangers " Trakeena said

" And the Ninja steel rangers " Odius added.

The four other rangers turned and looked at her, then all smirked.

" Looks like were starting with the worst " Lothor said as he broke the fourth wall.


End file.
